The Scars Heal too Quickly to see Pain
by sterection
Summary: Derek accidentally gets Allison injured when training the pack causing his guilt to build until he can take it anymore. Rated M for self harm and foul language. I hope you enjoy it.


This is my first time having the confidence to write something and post it to the internet so I apologize in advance. This is going to be a one-shot unless a few people ask for me to continue it.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

I've had a weird feeling in my gut for the entire day but I tried to ignore it. I mean it seemed like a normal day, wasting the day at school then training with the pack afterwards. Allison was there to help defend themselves against arrows. I kinda started zoning out and checking out Derek's butt the whole time. I don't really think I'm gay, maybe bi, but I think anyone would gladly fuck Derek Hale, right?

Anyway, Allison was shooting at Derek, he was trying to show off by dodging the arrows by doing backflips and like matrix-style. Derek's really been lightening up since Scott joined his pack. He ended up hitting his head on a huge, old tree which made everyone burst into laughter. That mood disappeared instantly when one of the branches, probably the size of my Jeep, snapped off and fell on top of Allison. All you could hear is Erica sobbing and Scott whimpering like an abused puppy. I couldn't tell if she was conscious or not I think she's coughing up blood. Issac and Boyd picked the tree off of her and carried her into my Jeep.

"Guys what the fuck do I do should I call her dad," Scott whined.

"I think she cracked some ribs," Issac said. He looked like he was going to vomit. By now, Allison was definitely out.

When we got to the emergency room, Scott's mom gave us a cranky look. "I'm getting less surprised everytime you guys walk in is this going to be like a routine thing for one of you to be hospitalized?" Rude, but she's got a good point this is happening way too often.

"Mom, not now a tree fell on Allison."

"Well, get her on a stretcher, did you call her parents?"

"Guys what if she won't recover and Derek has to give her the bite" Erica whispered. Her makeup was smeared down to her chest from crying.

"Are you crazy her father hunts werewolves!" Scott almost yelled.

"Wait where is Derek?"

"I think we left him in the woods, I'll go get him," I said. I needed to get away from everyone freaking out.

"Wait why should you go to get him?"

"Because I'm the only one with a car."

**Derek's POV**

_I'm such a fucking dickhead why did I do that. I didn't even try to help her I just ran away like the fucking faggot I am._ Every bad thought I could possibly think of is rushing to my head I just can't take it anymore.

All I could do is just sob. I promised myself I'd never relapse again, but today just brought back memories, memories of everything being my fault. Like the Hale fire. I'm responsible for my family burning alive. I even slashed my uncle's throat like what the fuck is wrong with me. It didn't even matter anymore, my cuts are already healed up. They shouldn't be though. I should be forced to have them on me forever like a tattoo, it's not fair.

"Fuck my werewolf powers I shouldn't be allowed to live," I just shouted it. I needed say it for about 10 years now. I feel almost relieved, it's creepy.

"But I don't want you to die."

Who the fuck was that. I feel a hand rubbing my back. Who is this? I opened my eyes slowly, and I saw Stiles. What the fuck. Why would he care I'm just an asshole towards him and everyone else. Now he's hugging me. This is probably the best feeling I've had in 10 years.

"Derek what you shouldn't be allowed to do is think like that. You're an incredible pers-"

I crashed my lips on to his. That's all I wanted to hear. I pulled away and then regret came. What if Stiles isn't gay, plus he's underage and his dad is the sheriff. _Great Derek, you're a child molester. _

Stiles was looking at me smiling like a little girl. I actually smiled back.

"You should smile more it's the most precious thing ever."

He's making my heart flutter. We kissed again. It wasn't lustful or passionate, it was gentle and loving. It was what I needed to feel loved. To feel perfect.


End file.
